1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an enclosed paperboard carton capable of enclosing containers, which carton has a unique opening and dispensing feature that allows the containers, for example, cans or bottles, to be rolled out from within the carton without destroying the structural integrity of the carton.
2. Background
Fully enclosed cartons capable of enclosing cans have been used in the past that have a feature for dispensing the cans one at a time. Dispenser sections have been provided at various locations within these cartons depending upon the design. Many of these dispensers suffer from the disadvantage that once opened, they cannot be securely closed. In addition, many of these dispensers once opened, tend to let all the containers roll out. Most of these dispensers have been designed for dispensing cans or bottles which have cylindrical tops and bottoms of substantially the same size and configuration. These dispensers are not suitable for dispensing bottles that have a neck of smaller diameter than the body of the bottle.
3. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,283 to Farquhar discloses a fully enclosed carton having a dispenser for dispensing the enclosed cans. The end wall of the carton has a dispensing flap which can be folded down upon opening. An aperture formed by the flap extends into the side walls to permit grasping of the can to withdraw it from the carton. When the flap is opened, the cans are held in the carton by a arcuate flap portion extending downwardly in the end wall into the center of the aperture. Two tabs are provided at the bottom of the aperture to assist in holding an exiting can in position. One disadvantage of this dispensing feature is that the dispensing flap cannot be securely closed once it is opened. This makes closing the carton after the removal of a can somewhat problematic in that the enclosed cans may not be firmly retained when the carton is stored in certain positions because the flap cannot be secured to the carton after it has been opened. The cans are likely to tumble out of the carton when the carton is shifted to different positions. It will be realized that the design of this carton is not satisfactory for dispensing bottles with necks as the exiting container being dispensed needs to have a corresponding cylindrical top and bottom of approximately the same size to facilitate easy dispensing by a person grasping the ends of the exiting container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,509 to Holley. Jr. et al. also discloses a fully enclosed carton with a dispenser in one of the end walls. This dispenser is likewise formed in the end wall by tearing out an end flap and lowering it into proper position. Expansion slits are provided in the side wall for the user's fingers to grasp the ends of the exiting can. As in the case of the cartons disclosed in the Farquhar patent, this dispenser cannot be securely closed once it has been opened and is not adapted for use with bottles.